The present invention relates in general to electric terminals and, more specifically, to a barrel-type cylindrical electric terminal.
Electric connectors may be used in automobiles, for example, in connecting an electric vehicle to an external power source in order to charge batteries on the vehicle. One type of round electric connector includes a cylindrical female connector and a male pin connector that is inserted into the female connector. The female connector includes an electric contact that is biased into contact with the male pin. The electric contact is typically a sheet metal spring that includes multiple flexible, inwardly-bent arms. The male pin engages the arms and pushes them outwardly, establishing electrical contact between the female connector and the male connector. In one design of round terminal, the female connector includes an open end that allows insertion of the electric contact during assembly of the connector. An end cap is attached to the female connector to close the open end and trap the electric contact inside. The end cap includes an opening that is small enough to keep the electric contact trapped inside, but is large enough to allow insertion of the male pin. It is often desirable to reduce the overall size of the electric connectors, as well as the size of the end cap. It is also desirable to have to an end cap that engages the female connector in an improved manner.